


Rainbow blossom

by Parya_prince



Series: Rainbows and flowers [1]
Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Demigod universe, F/M, Multi, reference Percy Jackson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parya_prince/pseuds/Parya_prince
Summary: In the story where old 7 heroes have taken care of their lives and this is the new generation mission to take the legacy and continue the way.Who are they?a twin couple of Iris daughters and another twin brothers of Demeter.





	Rainbow blossom

**Author's Note:**

> My first official posted English fanfic!  
> comment your thoughts. still on completed  
> I haven't written it in English yet but I had finished it

We all know how a day starts in camp half-blood. As the sun rises, anyone, you know is up for something. Most of Hephaestus kids are in construction, fixing, and working in their workshop. You can hear hammers pummeling on iron and feel the heat on your skin.  
It’s been 22 years past the day gods swore to take care of their children and the number of cabins increased. Any way around, this is how I start MY day:  
Some days I wake before dawn, just to draw sunrise from different views from camp’s lake. It always takes my breath away how magnificent this view can be. Some days I stay in my cabin and draw inner views of it.  
White walls, it has color sprayed on the bottom of them. 4 beds on the first floor and there is a balcony inside the cabin fit for 2 more beds! Andrew, the only boy in the cabin, decides white is the best color he can decorate his part with it. Margot my twin sister loves the colors of autumn; orange, yellow, and red; all warm like her hair and happy eye color.  
My side is a bit more artistic; I decorate my nightstand with paintings and surreal drawings. I tried to fit as much as possible and as much as I could fit, colors in my decorating. I truly love my cabin.  
Margot spends most of her time in training fields. She’s good with the sword, bows, and surprisingly knitting and sewing. But what I like about her, something that touches me deeply about my sister is how optimist and bright she is and shares this with a way she found. She loves ballet and gymnastics; sleeps with music in her ears and wakes up to train. Inspiring me for most of my drawing, I named them dancing of the colors.  
“Hey, there lil’ sis. How is sketching?” she beamed a smile and sat beside me on the ground, picking up what’ve I draw and tilts her head. “How on earth can you use all these colors? makes me confusing.”  
I grabbed back my sketchbook and smiled softly at her “ how can you twist your body on a pole?”  
“well…” she starts to explain and moves her hands animatic in the air “it’s not just pole, I started ropes and hula hoops this week. A bit difficult I must admit and challenges me all the time.”  
“you’re not afraid of challenges,” I said softly and I leaned back on the tree behind me and push my hair back on my shoulder “ you love challenges.”  
She smirked and tilted her head, eyes sparkling with beams with red and gold. It hit me in my mind ‘ oh no she did it didn’t she?’ my eyes wide open, I leaned forward. “ you made a bet with the Hermes kids?” I asked shocked.  
“ Oh, come on, is that too obvious?” she leaned back on the ground, hands under her head and she closed her eyes with a resting smirk.  
“Yes, that’s SO OBVIOUS! You Always looking for trouble.”   
“Pfffft… No, I don’t... besides I have 2 weeks to find a troll.”  
“A…a troll?” I fumbled.  
“those who seek treasures under rainbows.” She opened her eyes and shoot a smile at me.  
“I’m pretty sure they’re called Wish Nicks. Why do they need one?” I tilted my head.  
“Duh! They have money! Drachmas! When I capture it we can save money. With missions like this, it takes 3 or a bit more for us to leave the camp after all!” she jumps and in a single move, she was standing “We can live our dream! In Paris university for art! Our lives can improve!”  
Then with an Aerial cartwheel, a back handspring, and a backward somersault, she screamed in a terrible French accent: “nous allons en France!”(we’re going to France!) and it cracked laughter out of me…


End file.
